Super Louds 11
''Super Louds 11 ''is an upcoming 2020 American animated superhero action comedy film. Featuring characters from the Nickelodeon animated series, The Loud House,'' and the Disney Channel animated series, ''Elena of Avalor, the film serves as a spin-off of the ''Big Hero 6 vs. the Forces of Evil'' franchise and is based on The Loud House episode "Pulp Friction". It is set to premiere on Nickelodeon on May 25, 2020. Plot Flute Guy, a masked villain who has the ability to assemble his minion thieves from the sound of his flute, escapes from a correction facility. He and his minions heads over to their secret hide out to come up with a plan to kidnap crowned princess Elena. One week later in Royal Woods, Michigan, Lincoln Loud and his best friend, Clyde McBride, are trying to work on a new comic book, but are having a difficult time trying to come up with a good story. Later on, the two puts their comic aside to head on over to school. Lincoln, who is having a complicated relationship with his schoolmate, Ronnie Anne, is trying his hardest to keep his mind off of her. After the school day, Lincoln and Clyde walks home to Lincoln's house to finish their comic book. They find all ten of Lincoln's sisters (Lori, Leni, Luna, Luan, Lynn, Lucy, Lana, Lola, Lisa, and Lily) waiting outside their front porch. Lincoln, confused, wonders what is going on. Before Lori could answer, a man in a dark suit tells the kids they can come inside the house. The kids walk inside to find Mr. and Mrs. Loud sitting down with Star Butterfly's mother, Moon Butterfly, along with members of the Magic High Commission. After seeing how Lincoln and his sisters worked together to save Star from her evil sister, Venus, Moon and the Commission felt the need to recruit the kids to become the Defenders of Mewni, but in order to do that, they must complete a mission to protect Princess Elena, who is attending an upcoming festival. After the family takes a moment to discuss this, Lincoln and the kids accept the mission. One week later, Lincoln, his sisters, and Clyde pack their super suits into their van, which has been heavily modified by Lisa to allow the kids to change into their suits, and then sets out on the road to the Fiesta. Meanwhile, Flute Guy and his thieves gather around at a desert-like field to initiate Flute Guy's new assistant, Masked Mistress, to their group. After discussing their plan to kidnap Elena and steal goods from the Fiesta, the gang hops onto their horses and heads out for the Fiesta. The kids arrive at the Fiesta. After they store their super suits and weapons inside the van, Lincoln goes over their plan. Everyone splits up into pairs to look out for anything suspicious. Lincoln and Clyde then proceed inside the Fiesta tent as everyone splits up. The task becomes difficult for Lincoln as he suddenly keeps having thoughts about Ronnie Anne. Clyde tries to help calm him down by giving him a taco and a snow cone. While looking through clothes through some merchants, Lori and Leni are greeted by Princess Elena. All three of them take a selfie together. Meanwhile, Lynn and Lucy meets a group of delinquent kids who call themselves Los Chicos, where they make them do all sorts of dares, which Lynn gladly accepts. Luna gets caught up in the band on stage, Luan and Lily plays a variety of games together, Lola and Lana gets involved in a cake walk contest, and Lisa goes on a sugar rush from eating too much cotton candy. Lincoln and Clyde meets Elena's younger sister, Isabel. As the three hang out around the Fiesta, Lincoln begins to take a liking for Isabel, getting his mind off of Ronnie Anne. Later in the evening, before the Fiesta closes for the night, Luna and the mariachi band perform a song number, which Lincoln and Isabel dance along to. All of a sudden, Flute Guy and his henchmen arrive at the Fiesta and begins to invade the place. Lincoln, his sisters, and Clyde quickly meets over by the van to change into their superhero gear. After they transform into superheroes, they all rush back into the tent before one of Flute Guy's henchmen could reach over to Elena to steal her crown. The sisters stops the thieves from stealing the merchant's jewelry and other goods while Lincoln and Clyde stops Flute Guy. After Flute Guy and his men retreats and leaves the Fiesta, everyone cheers for the Super Louds 11 (and Clyde) and declares them as heroes. When the Loud kids return back home for the night, the they are greeted by Elena and Isabel. Mr. and Mrs. Loud saw what happened on the news and felt the honor to invite the two princesses over for dinner. After the dinner, Lincoln goes outside to his backyard to help Isabel with a Spanish poem that she has to recite before a mass at the Fiesta. Since it is her mother's, who is now deceased, favorite poem, Isabel feels nervous. After Lincoln reassures her that she will do well, and that her mother would be very proud, Isabel thanks Lincoln and they both share a kiss. Afterwards, Isabel teaches Lincoln how to better aim his cards at bad guys by using Lynn's practice dummies. After spending some time together talking about themselves and other subjects, Elena yells out to Isabel that it's time for them to go back home. Before Isabel leaves, she gives Lincoln one more kiss and takes off with Elena, waving goodbye to him. Lincoln, feeling happy inside, returns back inside the house and goes to bed. To be continued... Voice cast * Collin Dean '''as '''Lincoln Loud * Caleel Harris '''as '''Clyde McBride * Aimee Carrero as Princess Elena * Jenna Ortega as Isabel * Bill Hader '''as '''Flute Guy * Myrna Velasco '''as '''Carla/Masked Mistress * Tom Kenny, John DiMaggio, and Carlos Alazraqui '''as Flute Guy's minion thieves * '''Catherine Taber '''as '''Lori Loud * Liliana Mumy '''as '''Leni Loud * Nika Futterman '''as '''Luna Loud * Cristina Pucelli '''as '''Luan Loud * Jessica DiCicco '''as '''Lynn Loud Jr., and Lucy Loud * Grey Griffin '''as '''Lana Loud, Lola Loud, Lily Loud, Queen Butterfly, and Los Chicos * Lara Jill Miller '''as '''Lisa Loud * Zosia Mamet as Hekapoo * Kevin Michael Richardson as Rhombulus * Carl Weathers as Omnitraxus Prime * Tara Strong '''and Pamela Hayden as '''Los Chicos * Breanna Yde '''as '''Ronnie Anne Santiago * Carlos PenaVega '''as Bobby Santiago''' * Brian Stepanek '''as '''Lynn Loud, Sr. * Jill Talley '''as '''Rita Loud Production The film will take place three months after the events of Big Hero 6 vs. the Forces of Evil 3: Relative War, as the Louds will wear their suits that Hiro designed for them. Release The hour-long film will premiere on Nickelodeon on May 25, 2020. A teaser trailer for Big Hero 6 vs. the Forces of Evil: Forever Heroes will play during the premiere of the film. Category:Animated films Category:Superhero films Category:Nickelodeon Category:Films based on TV Shows